ABSTRACT Frontotemporal dementia represents a group of clinical syndromes that specifically target language, behavior, social, and motor systems. The overarching goals of this Program Project Grant have been to detail the pathologic, genetic, imaging, cognitive, emotional, and behavioral features of these syndromes. In this renewal application, the Administrative and Clinical Core continues to maintain the PPG's overall administrative infrastructure and provide well characterized subjects and biospecimens to the PPG Projects and other Cores. Our specific aims are to recruit patients with bvFTD (n=90), svPPA (n=40), nfvPPA (n=30), lvPPA (n=30), non- language AD (n=30), CBS/PSP (n=30), asymptomatic mutation carriers (n=20), major depressive disorder (n=100), bipolar disease (n=100), and normal controls (n=15), engage in deep behavioral phenotyping, follow subjects annually, obtain autopsy consent, integrate evaluation data with the Imaging, Genetics, and Neuropathology/Biospecimen Cores, and refer subjects to the individual, hypothesis-driven PPG Projects.